


Constant

by ragnarok89



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Introspection, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Self-Acceptance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Ruby/Sapphire. They were strong on their own, they were together as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant

There were plenty of things that made Ruby quite different from Sapphire. Sapphire made elegance and grace seem easy, even when passion engulfed her. Beside Sapphire, Ruby didn't have to hide anything, even after she was one of many Rubies who protected her. They could become a being that was both powerful and refined, regardless of other Gems thought of them on Homeworld.

They had become a fusion, that they had been challenged by that choice. It was unheard of, far different than what was expected for Sapphire. Things that she was supposed to be, that had not fitted her so well. Suitable for some, perhaps, but never her. It had not been those that had drawn her to Ruby, not really; it had been the honesty and devotion in her eyes, the way Ruby accepted her; the way that she saw Sapphire as a regular Gem, not one above her or as one below.

No, they had known each other and they accepted one another. With that, they became one being, one presence, and one fusion. Strong, tough, calm, and compassionate.

Sapphire was cool and soft in frozen blue, and Ruby was passionate and lively in brilliant red; they were opposites, yet they had become one when they clasped their hands together.

They were strong on their own, they were together as one, and they were each other's constant. With that, they would lay beneath the sky, a moment fleeting.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my first time writing for Steven Universe, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
